Gebruiker:Luxorr/Overleg archief 1
Welkom Hallo! Welkom bij WoWWiki. Dank je wel voor je bewerking aan de pagina Dark Portal. Als je hulp zoekt en er zijn geen lokale beheerders, ga dan naar de forums op de Centrale Wiki Sannse (hulp forum | blog) Bureaucraat rechten Beste Michael Souer, Wegens je goede bewerkingen en inzet heb ik je gepromoveerd tot bureaucraat! Hiermee kun je bewerkingen ongedaan maken, gebruikers blokkeren (indien dat nodig is), hoofdpagina bewerken, mediawiki pagina's bewerken en veel meer. Lees hier meer! Ga door met het goede werk en gebruik je rechten goed! Met vriendelijke groet, Darth Stefan--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mei 8, 2011 18:19 (UTC) :Beste Darth Stefan, :Heel erg bedankt voor de promotie. Ik zal de rechten goed gebruiken, en ik zal zeker door blijven gaan met het verbeteren van de wiki. :(Michael Souer mei 9, 2011 05:00 (UTC)) :::Dat is raar. Volgens de gebruikerslijst ben je een bureaucraat. Het kan misschien een technische fout zijn, aangezien ze een paar dagen geleden technisch onderhoud uitvoerde. Als je over 2 dagen nog geen verschil ziet, wil je dan contact met me opnemen? Ja er komen inderdaad meer gebruikers de laatste tijd. Goed werk!--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mei 30, 2011 19:17 (UTC) Thema Wat vindt je van de nieuwe achtergrond? Nog tips?--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 1, 2011 16:46 (UTC) :Nee, heel mooi, goed gedaan! (Michael Souer jun 1, 2011 20:07 (UTC)) Rollback Beste beheerder: Darth Stefan zegt dat jij de leiding hebt om iemand speciale rechten te geven daarom wil ik je even vragen of ik rollback rechten mag krijgen? (' ' '''Erik fedrik Overleg ' '''jun 2, 2011 07:00 (UTC))' WoWPedia Ja dit is prima. Ik heb een sjabloon aangemaakt hiervoor: Sjabloon:Wowpedia. Het is het beste als je deze link zet onder het kopje "Externe links". Het werkt het volgende: In te vullen Voorbeeld *Vergeet geen spaties te gebruiken voor het artikel naam. Wordt --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 3, 2011 09:20 (UTC) Singatures:erik fedrik Wil jij het hernoemen, ik weet niet hoe je dat moet doen. (' ' '''Erik fedrik Overleg ' '''jun 3, 2011 10:31 (UTC))' :Naar welke van de twee? :( Michael Souer (o/b) jun 3, 2011 10:34 (UTC)) re:burecraat mag ik burecraat rechten krijgen? (' ' '''Erik fedrik Overleg ' '''jun 4, 2011 06:55 (UTC)) ' Re: *Ik heb de meeste artikelen verwijderd. *Ja het is mogelijk om je gebruikersnaam te veranderen. Alleen je kan je gebruikersnaam maar 1 keer veranderen! Je moet dan opnemen met de staff. Zorg wel dat die naam nog beschikbaar is. *Achievements heb ik al aangevraagd. Al een paar dagen geleden, dus dan moeten we afwachten totdat ze geïnstalleerd zijn. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 4, 2011 09:10 (UTC) Categorie:Locaties Hey ik heb een nieuwe categorie aangemaakt: Categorie:Locaties. Het lijkt me handig dat deze verschijnt op elke pagina wat een locatie/gebied is. Vindt jij dit ook goed?--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 4, 2011 09:37 (UTC) :Tuurlijk, is goed. :P.s. Weet jij wat ik fout heb gedaan aan mijn signature? : Michael Souer (o/b) Signature Je kan het beste je Signature opslaan op je voorkeuren pagina. Kijk daar bij "ondertekening". Zet dit daar neer: |Michael Souer (Talk)}} Dan werk die beter en hoef je alleen maar de ~~~~ code in te vullen.--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 4, 2011 10:20 (UTC) :Dan linkt de "o" niet, en dan staat nog steeds die o en b op de volgende regel. --> (Michael Souer (o/b) jun 4, 2011 10:53 (UTC)) Signature Volgens mij ligt het aan de spatie tussen je naam en je overleg/bijdrage. Ik heb het aangepast op je Gebruiker:Michael Souer/Signature pagina. Dit wordt het dan: Michael Souer (o/b) Ik denk dat die het nu moet doen.--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 4, 2011 11:00 (UTC) re:burecraat ik wil niet storen maar wil je alsjeblieft op die bericht van burecraat reageren? (' ' '''Erik fedrik Overleg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090522104146/runescape/nl/images/2/2e/RollbackKroonKlein.PNG jun 5, 2011 12:47 (UTC))' RE:RE:burcraat ik denk dat gebruiker:darth stefan NIET zal antwoorden op die bericht van burecraat rechten ik stel voor zodat jij het me kan geven ik denk dat jij het recht hebt om mij burecraat rechten te geven dat zij gebruiker:darth stefan ook al hij zij dat het project niet aan hem licht maar aan jou dus jij kunt me burecraat rechten geven met vriendelijke goeten '(' ' Erik fedrik Overleg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090522104146/runescape/nl/images/2/2e/RollbackKroonKlein.PNG jun 6, 2011 14:51 (UTC)) ' re:re:re:burecraat :je vroeg warom ik burecraat rechten wou hier zijn een paar redens: *ik ga meer actiever worden in het bewerken van deze wiki *vriendelijker omgaan met de communty en beheerders *meer zaken en nieuwe regels verzinnen zodat er recpect is in de wiki en eer en veiligheid over de gebruikers van deze wiki dit zijn mijn redens warom ik burecraat rechten wil met vriendelijke groet '(' ' Erik fedrik Overleg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090522104146/runescape/nl/images/2/2e/RollbackKroonKlein.PNG jun 8, 2011 11:17 (UTC))' re beheerder oke je wouw dat ik beheerder recht krijg oke ik wil beheerder recht '(' ' Erik fedrik Overleg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090522104146/runescape/nl/images/2/2e/RollbackKroonKlein.PNG jun 8, 2011 16:57 (UTC))' RE/RE/RE adminstor ja ik wil adminstor recht zelfs heel graag met vriendelijke groet: 'Erik fedrik' Overleg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090522104146/runescape/nl/images/2/2e/RollbackKroonKlein.PNG re:afscheid? beste andminstor ik heb de laatste tijd gemerkt dat u NIET meer zo actief bent geworden in het bewerken van deze wiki u hebt uw beheerder macht achtergelaten ik wil even zeggen dat ik actief word en U LAAT DE WIKI IN DE STEEK als er bijvoorbeeld een vandaal op deze wiki komt hebben we een groot probleem ik kan de vandalisme alleen terug draaien maar niet blockeren dus ik vraag het de tweede keer geef me beheerders recht met vriendelijke groet ' Erik fedrik Overleg ' re:darth stefan hij gaat niet antwoorden GEBRUIKER DARTH STEFAN ' Erik fedrik Overleg ' re:veligheid als je denkt over mij dat ik niet kan omgaan met veiligheid pagina's heb je het mis ik probeer de wiki te helpen en vooruit te krijgen!! ' Erik fedrik Overleg ' :Dus eens even kalmer Erik! Als je zo gaat doen dan krijg je de rechten echt niet. En doe even wat aan je handtekening. Hij is niet goed gemaakt. Wouter15 jun 10, 2011 16:29 (UTC) IRC? Hebben jullie hier ook een irc kanaal? Zo ja, wat is de naam? En zou je dan zo rond 22:00 in het kanaal kunnen komen? Ik zou je graag even iets mededelen wat niet voor een medegebruiker bestemd is. Wouter15 jun 10, 2011 16:58 (UTC) zeg dat is veel te vroeg erik fedrik :Erik, dat was niet voor jou bestemd en de tijd was voor in de avond. Maar als jij wil praten kom je deze ochtend maar op IRC. Wouter15 jun 12, 2011 07:36 (UTC) re:Verzoek je hebt een bericht gestuurd van verzoek ven spelfouten als ik het goed begrijp wil je dat ik de sjabloon:leterlijk vertaald op een pagina zet waar ik de tekst heb vertaalt? groeten erik fedrik re:darth stefan he maar heb jij een ideetje warom darth stefan niet op onze berichtjes antwoord en waorm hij de wiki niet bewerkt? ( ' Erik fedrik Overleg ' jun 13, 2011 10:30 (UTC)) re:re:darth stefan heb jij een ideetje hoe we darth stefan kunnen contacteren en dan vragen warom hij zo minder actief wordt en niet antwoord op berichten? ( ' Erik fedrik Overleg ''' jun 13, 2011 10:36 (UTC)) re:adminstor hoi ik vraag me al af ik of ik beheerder recht mag krijgen van jou mag dat want we hebben volgens mij 1 adminstor te wijnig darth stefan is namelijk verdwenen dus ik wil adminstor zijn en ik heb meer dan 800 bewerkingen gemaakt erik fedrik Bedankt! Bedankt voor de rechten! Ik zal er zeker veel aan hebben. Waar heb ik ze eigenlijk aan te danken? Ik ben hier pas en nu al rechten. Wouter15 jun 13, 2011 14:18 (UTC)